


Hugger-mugger

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [204]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of extempore. Tony's response to Gibbs proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferika8960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferika8960/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/22/1999 for the word [hugger-mugger](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/22/hugger-mugger).
> 
> hugger-mugger  
> A disorderly jumble;muddle; confusion.  
> Secrecy; concealment.  
> Confused; muddled;disorderly.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Affable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7950721), [Autocrat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8017216), [Desuetude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235740), [Inculcate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250638), [Garrulous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8257343), and [Extempore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8347681).
> 
> So when I went to write this I thought this will be easy. Tony will say yes and I can find a good closing point for this series. Muse, however, seems to have other plans. -.- So I'm not sure this series is anywhere close to being completed. Hope you enjoy the next bit anyway.
> 
> This is for Ferika8960 who has recently joined the ranks of my commenters. I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Hugger-mugger

Tony’s thoughts were a complete hugger-mugger. He really hadn’t expected Gibbs to propose. They’d only been dating a few months at most. His mouth hung open as he automatically tried to speak to reassure Gibbs hearing the worry in his voice, but literally he could get nothing out as one idea would make a move towards his speech center only to be knocked back by another idea jostling for position to be the first words out of his mouth. 

For once, his mouth had come to a stand still though his brain was still going a mile a minute trying to process all the possible responses, beliefs, dreams, and ideas Gibbs proposal had triggered. He wasn’t actually opposed to the idea of marrying Gibbs, but it certainly hadn’t been in his plans so soon. He was still trying to get a sense for whether they could really stand the test of time. He didn’t want to rush into marriage to Gibbs and end up just another “ex-wife”.

Finally Gibbs ever increasing note of worry in his voice, the longer Tony’s silence went on, broke through Tony’s thoughts. Shaking his head to settle his thoughts, Tony sat up. He couldn’t have this conversation with his back leaning against Gibbs chest. Looking Gibbs in the eyes, he couldn’t stop the words that came tumbling out of his mouth. “Are you serious?”

Gibbs flinched minutely at the question before rallying and staring Tony down with his glare.

“Of course, you’re serious.” Tony mumbled, half expecting a head slap. His eyes were no longer glazed over, but he was still deep in thought and made no move to say anything further.

While Gibbs was relieved that he hadn’t completely broken Tony, his heart sank at Tony’s response. That didn’t sound like the response of someone who was ready to say yes. He hoped he hadn’t ruined things between them by proposing. 

Finally after about 10 minutes, which felt like forever for Gibbs as he worried, Tony started speaking again. “I’m not saying no.” His tone was calm as he spoke. While it was hard to say this, he’d made a decision and felt like it was the right choice for him and he hoped for their relationship too.

“But you’re not saying yes, either?” Gibbs questioned staring at Tony waiting for him to raise his head so that he could see what was going on in Tony’s brain.

Tony shrugged looking Gibbs in the eye. “It’s too soon, Jethro. We’ve only been dating a few months. I don’t want to be the fourth ex-spouse because we rushed into marriage before we were ready.”

Gibbs sighed in relief. It didn’t sound like Tony was going to dump him. He just wasn’t ready for marriage yet. “Ok. Tony.” He spoke softly and gently. “We can wait, but that won’t change anything. I’ll still love you.”

Tony nodded, but made no further response.

After watching him for a bit, Gibbs coaxed. “Now come back here. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our evening.” He held out his arms, so that Tony could scoot close and settle against him again.

Tony eyed Gibbs trying to gauge his sincerity. Finally, he smiled slightly and scooted closer. Turning up the volume on the TV, he tried to relax back against Gibbs though it was a lot harder to do now as his mind was still whirling from the unexpected proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> [Jocund](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8447950) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
